A Battle With The Zargonauts
by Sundae Mourning
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sucked through a wormhole in the space-time continuum, and learn of their mission to save a far off civilization.
1. Chapter One: The Solemn Man

AN: I know, I can't write, but I try, and well, I feel like writing something, so, well I'm gonna…

AN: I know, I can't write, but I try, and well, I feel like writing something, so, well I'm gonna…..um…where to begin….

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…no! wait….that's star wars, sorry…I'll try again…

Hmm…how to begin…I know…

**Harry, Hermione, and Ron were standing in a large stone room.it was empty except for a desk and a chair, with three other chairs in front of it.they were all very confused as to why they were there.They had been on their way to Herbology, when suddenly what seemed like a black hole appeared and swallowed them up.They had come out here.

**A man dressed in a blood red cloak that swept the floor appeared standing no more than two feet in front of them.

"I'm glad you've come" He said very solemnly."Come, sit, This is a matter of great urgency and importance"They went and sat, although hesitantly, and the strange man sat behind the desk.

"Well, you see," Hermione began, "we didn't really _Come_, we were kind of sucked here, through a wormhole in the space/time continuum…I think"

"Well that is true" The solemn man spoke again, "but it was my only way of transporting you here…you see there is a matter of great urgency on the planet Zebularr, and I think that the three of you would be the best fit for the job."

"Um…I hope you don't mind me asking..uh..sir…" Harry spoke up "But why us?"

"Yeah, we've never been to another planet, or anything…we don't know how to fight aliens" This was Ron.

"He proably wants us because of our encounters with You-know-Who, but, um…I've never heard of the planet Zebularr…and I've read a lot on the subjects of Astronomy and Astrology"Hermione added

Ron and Harry smiled at the thought of Hermione not knowing something for once, but it was a weak smile, due to the solemness of the situation, whatever it may be, and the fact that this place gave them all the creeps.

"Zebularr is in a whole other universe altogether.You are in that universe now.And it is in grave danger."

The trio was looking more petrified by the minute…

"you have been called here because the oracle says that three magical earthling children will conquer the Dark Lord, and these three are the only people who have any chance of ever Freeing Zebularr, and bringing it back to its Glory.You will go in three days time, you have no choice…it is destiny and can not be changed.you will go by way of another wormhole, and with you, you can bring others that you will think will be beneficial in your battle against the Zargonauts, Evil warriors from Zebularr's rival Planet Zargoneau. The Zargonauts have taken over over Zebularr, and made its citizens into slaves." 

It seemed as though he had finished, and all three kids sighed, there were a thousand questions flowing through each of their brains, but they were too weirded-out to bring themselves to ask this man any of them. "NOW GO!" he bellowed, and the three of them disappeared into another wormhole.

*****

When they were through the wormhole, they were back at school, in exactly the same place they had left, and no time had passed at all.They were all a bit Queasy and shaky, but they tried to go on with their day as normally as possible.

At Dinner that night they tried to decide who they should bring.Harry was the first to make a suggestion

"Maybe we should Fred and George? What do you think Ron?"

"I don't want my brothers along.."

"You've gotta admit that they would be helpful coming up with a strategy, they are pretty sneaky." hermoine tried.

"Well, I dunno"

"They a are real good at finding secret passage ways, and they can pick locks and stuff…That could come in useful" Harry Added.

"Alright"

That night in the Gryfindor common room They told the twins about their expierience that day, and asked if they would like to come along on their mysterious mission.

"Yeah, we'd love to!" Exclaimed George

Then Fred added "If you need somebody to plant a bomb, or something, we know were to put it to do the most damage."

"We learned all about that when we blew up the toilet that time…"

"We never did send Ginny the seat though" Both Fred and George were now happily reminiscing, they even once reminded Harry of how they had showed him how to pick a lock, and remembered all the good old days with the marauders map, when there were still new secret passages to explore…

A/N: I know this is real short, but I will add more if you review it and like it.

D/T/O/B (Disclaimer, the old buzzard!) Harry, Hemione, Ron, Fred, and George, don't belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling, along with the whole HP Concept.My beginning that didn't fit belongs to star wars.

C/O/W (Claimer on wheels) The solemn guy belongs to me and so do the Zargonauts, Zarganeau, and Zebularr. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Saga Continues

A Battle With the Zargonauts (Part two)

A Battle With the Zargonauts (Part two)

So it was settled.They were bringing Fred and George, The Weasley twins, along to help with the layout of explosives and such, and they were bringing Snape to….Wait! where did he come from? Harry, Ron and Hermione would never bring Snape along on a mission of such great importance, or rather, they would never bring him anywhere!Ah yes.That was Harry's dream.I had almost forgotten.

Harry dreamt a Horrible dream the night before they left for Zebularr…that far off planet where they would be fighting alien creatures known as Zargonauts.Harry's dream went something like this:

They (being he, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George) had been fighting off the Zargonauts for six days now, and had finally worn down their forces enough to get to their king.Their plan was to ask him to surrender, and if he refused, to take him captive, using the force-field-cage spell and force the remaining Zargonaut warriors to give in, due to lack of a leader.But when they got to the palace, whom did they find instead of the king? Professor Severus Snape…but he wasn't the king, he was the Local Vizier.Being in a dreamy state of mind, none of them found this the least bit strange.Nor did they find it strange, when, from following Vizier Snape's Directions to the Kings Castle, to find none other than Vernon Dursley as king, Petunia as Queen, and little…well…er…big (that's an understatement) Dudley as Prince.

Harry woke up from this nightmare dazed and confused, as you often do when you wake up from strange dreams.It seems that the strangeness of the events hit you just as you are awakening, but before you have time to fully figure them out, all or part of the dream is lost somewhere deep in your mind, never to be heard from again.

The five that were to leave that day for Zebularr met at breakfast to discuss their plans.

"How are we getting there?" George asked.

"Through a wormhole in the space-time continuum I suppose.That is how we did it the last time." This was Hermione of course.Always the one with the technical terms.

"That made me a bit queasy" Ron stated, but the other two also agreed.

"I wonder if we'll just fall into it on our way to a class with out warning, or there will be some kind of signal first." Harry said

"Yeah, how do we know if we should pack, when we might fall through a wormhole any minute" Hermione seemed concerned.

"Guess we'll just have to carry our suitcases around all day" This was Fred.Harry couldn't tell if he was being facetious or not.

Suddenly there was a large bang (…and the night bus arrived! no wait a second…no never mind) and a cloud of smoke, and then they were gone.

H/H/A/N: (aka happy, happy authors note) Sorry this is soooo short….there is more coming hopefully!!!

Disclaimer: The HP concept and characters belong to MS. Rowling.The Zargonauts belong to me, so does the solemn man, Zargaoneau and Zebularr.I bought the rights to the phrase "Ohhh! Rejected!" At lunch the other day from an illegal pawn shop…he he he…but that has nothing to do with this.The wormhole through the space-time continuum belongs to whoever first hypothesized about it…. etc~!


End file.
